Northland's NewsCenter
'''Northland's NewsCenter', began in 2005 but not completed until early 2006, is a collective name for news for the Duluth, Minnesota area's NBC, CBS, My Network TV & The CW stations all operated or owned by Granite Broadcasting. It was originated from KBJR-TV's (News 6) newscasts (now called NBC 6) but now provides content for all of the channels listed above. After KDLH (Duluth's CBS affiliate) was sold to Malara Broadcasting in early 2005, Granite took over operations @ KDLH through a LMA. KDLH (CBS 3)'s news are now very similar to KBJR's news & generally have the same anchors & reporting staff. Slow changes to KBJR were made & now a multi-channel format is in place called Northland's NewsCenter. Now all of the newscasts on these channels have the same look, except 1 anchor from the original KDLH that still currently appears only on KDLH. To make clearer which channel each newscast is on, The NewsCenter logo is rotated with the respective station's logo. In May 2007, KDLH's newscast was rebranded with a red theme to differentiate themselves from KBJR. And again in August 2007, all Newscasts under NNC were given new graphics & music packages. KBJR's main color scheme is blue/gold/red & KDLH's is Red/Yellow/Black. Granite and Malara run a very similar operation with their Fort Wayne, Indiana stations under the moniker Indiana's NewsCenter. Northland CW (KWBD) Northland CW (formerly called "Northland's WB") is the Duluth-Superior area's affiliate for The CW (formerly The WB) which broadcasts on KDLH's DT subchannel 3-2 & on cable (ch. 2). Most of the programming comes from The CW+, a group of cable-only CW affiliates with imaginary call signs (e.g. "KWBD") in markets smaller than #100 that share programming. KWBD took The CW affiliation in September 2006. KDLH (CBS 3) KDLH is owned by Malara Broadcasting, but is operated by Granite Broadcasting (owns KBJR & KRII) through a LMA. When the LMA went in to effect in early 2005, all on-air talent except 1 news anchor, 1 meteorologist & 1 sportscaster were fired. Now only the Anchor (Pat Kelly) remains with CBS 3. KBJR (NBC 6) KBJR-TV was the 1st station under the ownership of Granite Broadcasting Corporation. The original websites News6.TV & KBJR.com now redirect to Northland'sNewsCenter.com My9 (MyNetworkTV) My9 (formerly called "Northland UPN", "UPN 9" & "Northland's 9") is the Duluth-Superior area's affiliate for My Network TV (formerly UPN) which broadcasts on KBJR's DT subchannel 6-2, on cable (ch. 9) & formerly on LP station WAST-LP (ch. 25) in Ashland, Wisconsin (True North TV). When KBJR & KDLH were rival stations, this channel was O&O by KBJR. The station became known as "Northland 9" in February 2006 just after the announcement of UPN & The WB merging as The CW. In September 2006, Northland 9 became an affiliate of My Network TV & became known as My9. KRII (Range 11) KRII, Range 11, is a satellite station of KBJR based in Chisholm, Minnesota. Range 11 primarily rebroadcasts KBJR of Duluth, but inserts local newscasts & commercials customized for the Iron Range region in Minnesota. External links * Northland's NewsCenter's Website * Northland's CW's Website * Screenshots of KBJR in the past